What She Was
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: She was a best friend, a partner, a mage, and an heiress. But now. She was gone.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

**A/N:** This is my first serious Fanfic. So don't judge. My other Fanfics have mostly friendship and humor. This one is an Angst.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairings/Main Cast: **Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy. No pairings.

**BTW: Review and tell me if you want a sequel.**

* * *

><p>To Natsu, she was a partner. A best friend. She was weird, but she was nice. She would get all mad, then offer them tea. He use to think she was bipolar. She thought her magic was weak, and he would get really pissed when she did. He was a bit protective, sure. When he found out she was kidnapped, he grew infuriated.<p>

When he rescued her, he swore never to forgive Phantom.

But, when he saw Gajeel sitting in his "home" he immediately, on instinct, prepared to battle.

When Gramps announced he was part of the guild now, all his thoughts disappeared, and were replaced by anger.

_What are you thinking Gramps? Are you forgetting what he did to her? Did you see what I saw?_

But, then he started playing that song. And well, all thoughts disappeared into loft space.

* * *

><p>To Gray, she was a team-mate, and she was also precious nakama. His first opinion on her was. Well. Cute. The girls in the guild weren't cute like she was. They were pretty. Beautiful! But, her? She was cute. It wasn't a bad thing on his part. She was the only girl he thought of cute.<p>

Danm.

He was going soft. When Juvia demanded for her, he felt a little like flame brain. What was it?

Fired up.

_Hand her over? Hand her over my ass! You bastards from Phantom!_

He refused it. Of course.

He didn't care that she was a woman. Even if she was a child (Which she wasn't), he wouldn't go easy on her.

But, when he saw the hearts in her eyes, his mind went a little like this:

WTF?

* * *

><p>To Erza, she was the girl who saw through her.<p>

She was the one to help her become more confident in her girlish side.

Though her fascination with her underwear, she can pretty much call her, a best friend. One that would do anything for the people she loved. Even if she had to risk her life for it.

And Jose had the guts to accuse the guild of only liking her for her cash.

_Stupid. Do you even know her? We didn't even know about her background till now. That was stupid. You dare accuse us of using our own?_

But when she saw her undergarment, her brain mount functioned.

* * *

><p>The guild members stood outside the back of the guild.<p>

Heavy rain coming down.

Though two were missing.

One of which was Natsu Dragneel.

Master Makarov stood before a headstone decorated with roses, and angels.

"_Thank you everyone for coming... I know it was hard.. but thank you..."_

Gray looked up to the sky, letting the rain hit his face. He was trying to hide. Trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Hiding the fact that it was reality. Not a dream.

Erza held her head down, her face soaked. Not with rain. No. It was tears. She had given up trying to believe anything more.

Makarov continued.

"_It was hard. For all of us. But, we all came here in the end. It isn't a dream. It is rea-_"

Makarov was cut off by a loud roar.

"_What the hell is everybody talking about?"_

Everybody turned their heads to see a fuming Natsu.

Happy gasped, starring directly at him.

He looked like a wreck.

The rain had flattened down his hair a bit, while his cloths were covered in mud. His eyes were puffy, but had a glint of anger, and sadness.

"_Why is everybody out here? Isn't it her birthday? Lets go celebrate it with her!"_

His words sounded cheerful, but it was from that.

Gray had snapped.

"_Shut up Natsu! Just accept the facts! She isn't coming back! Stop making it harder on everyone!"_

He tackled Salamander, as the two fought. Erza finally tilted her head up, letting the tears fall down freely on her face.

"_Don't tell me what to do Underwear Prince! Do you want her to be mad at us for disturbing the peace?_"

Everybody starred pitifully at the sight, the rain made it hard to see that they were crying.

Finally, Natsu gave into the tears. He collapsed on his knee's crying out her name.

Gray covered his eyes with his hands.

While Erza kept on sobbing.

Everybody cried as they looked at the Gravestone.

**771-788**

**From a beautiful heiress, to an outgoing Mage of Fairy Tail.**

**May this Angel live in our hearts forever.**

**She will forever be part of our guild, and our Family.**

**We love you:**

**Lucy Heartfilla.**


End file.
